Dib
Dib Membane Dib is a andrioid created human who is the leader and one of the main heroes in the side stories of LOTM. Dib is the son of Bruce Wayne (Batman) and is a devoted leader to his friends Appearance He's a boy of 10 or 11 with anime like black hair and pale skin who wears a coat and smily shirt Personality Dib is a good guy, Like most of his pals he's a outcast among his friends. Why he suffers, this doesn't stop him. At first he doesn't seem like a leader type, But as the series he becomes a better leader but loses focus as this happens. He does have a sense of reponsibility but has a hard time trusting redeemed villains and also Eddy when he decides to help them. He has strong moral understanding which gets him in fights espically Bender who is also his best friend. He also is a strong lover towards his girl Bubbles Utoniumm and they have inspired others to go togehter. Dib is one of sanest heroes in the series rivaled only by Lizbeth who is even more sane than he is, because she reins him in when he goes overboard. While a conspiracy theorist he doesn't believe in the Disney Angels at least initally since he and Bubbles have plans to help them like Bender, Starfire, Skipper and Axel did for Season 1. Appearcnes The Beginning: He was the first character and the main hero as he led against Slade with Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Boomer and Edd's help. While falling for Bubbles and eventually confesses his love for her. Slade Strikes Back; Dib returns again as the leader, as he returns with pals against Slade, Anti Cosmo, and the villains. He meets many new pals in his journey such as reformed villains Emperor X and Luciaus's gang. and heroes like Darkwing Duck, The Penguins of Madagascar and Daxter. When Joker makes his return Dib puts his trust in Bender to help out and he goes to rescue his distressed friends. Then he goes to X's wedding with his friends. The Great Time Travel Adventure: While he didn't appear in Bender's adventure. He returned but not the main hero this time. He was distrusting towards Slade, Eddy and the others wanting to help due to his personality. He lead the gang until his knock out where Bender took lead after wards and then he became leader again. Realtionships Bubbles Bubbles is one of Dib's two best friends and his love intrest. At first he was shy about his feelings towards her but he overcame them and confesses his love. Afterwards they spend lots of time together and he protected her from dangers and they even confessed plans for a promise ring. Bubbles loves Dib so much she stayed by his side while he was in a coma. The two decide to go together to find Mysterion and the gang under Bender's orders. Bender Dib's other best friend, While they are at odds. They are best friends and trust each other. They first met in the beginning and started their close friendship. Dib and Bender seem to be oppostires at times due to Dib being more moral and Bender more willing to violate norms. In Slade stirkes back, Bender and Dib worked hard together and they worked agianst Slade rather well and all that. Dib and Bender's friendship was put to the test in the next story, when Dib found about Bender's lies about where he was and his alliance with Eddy. But the two eventually reconciled after Bender explained to Dib the situation. Bender and Dib are yin and yang often as Bender belives things Dib doesn't and vice versa, One theory being The Disney Angels as Bender meet them with 3 of his friends so he decides to prove it to them. Slade He was more or less Dib's nemesis. In the first two series as his antagonist. But it's unknown if they still are enemies given their teamup here. DIb regards Slade a worthy opponent for his presistnece and vice versa. They mutally respect each other and feel the two are made to face each other. As Dib got more involved in the Multiuniverse he saw Slade less threatening as a result, which hurt the villain so Slade decides to prove him wrong by being a very reliable ally in this adventue Batman While he is not known as first. He was eventually revealed as Dib's Father which makes sense as he was abandoned by his archenemy The Joker's troubles. Now he lives with his dad with his girlfriend. Allies: Bubbles, Bender, Milo, Lizbeth, Darkwing, Edd, Boomer, Nina, Peep, Luciaus, Gosalyn, Dr.Doof, Dr.Blowhole, Stewie, OScar, Emperor X, Starfire, Skipper, Jorgen, Axel, Django of the Dead, Launchpad, Carl the evil Cockroach Enemies: Slade, Anti Cosmo, Hades, Joker, The V Team, Marcline;s Dad, Darkwarrior, Alt Doof, No Heart, Eggman Nega, Tarus Bulba Trivia Dib did not appear in The V Team Island Adventure He was the first character to appear and to start a romance He is the only Invader Zim Character to be a protangotist Dib is one of the characters without a mother Dib is one of the characters who has taken a level in badass as the series who has gone on. He was the first example He was a main character in three of the four stories, like Lizbeth and Bender He and Bubbles will not appear in the next story as they decide to help Disney Angels under Bender, Skipper, Lizbeth, Starfire and Axel's request Category:Characters Category:Members of Dib and/or Bender's gang Category:q Category:w Category:e Category:r Category:t Category:y Category:u Category:i Category:o Category:p Category:a Category:s Category:d Category:f Category:g Category:h Category:j Category:k Category:l Category:z Category:x Category:c Category:v Category:b Category:n Category:m Category:Heroes Category:Main Heroes Category:Roleplaying Category:Partial Human Category:Leaders and Boss Category:Main Characters Category:Sane Characters Category:Characters hailing from the Invader Zim Universe Category:Dark Haired Protagonists